


Of Course I'll Fucking Marry You

by fuckinggallagher



Series: Filler Fics [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x10 filler fic, 10x10 fix-it, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon-typical language, Feelings, Fix-It of Sorts, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Romance, Season/Series 10, confession of feelings, filler fic, post proposal talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinggallagher/pseuds/fuckinggallagher
Summary: "What made you change your mind?" Mickey asked softly, almost afraid of the answer but he kept his eyes firmly on Ian, needing to know, to understand what was going on in that beautifully messed up mind.A little filler or fix-it for 10x10 "Now Leaving Illinois" because I needed to know what happened after the proposal and this is how my brain thinks it went.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Filler Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Of Course I'll Fucking Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a huge thank you to Lucky Shaz for her help in Beta-reading this work! Go read her stuff!

"Hey" Mickeys yells across the bar. 

He still can't believe Ian is beating the crap out of Byron. Okay, yeah he can totally believe Ian is beating the shit out of Bryon, but he's surprised how good it feels to see even though he knows he's got to stop his redhead before it becomes a bloodbath. 

Ian stops punching as soon and he gets close though and Mickey is relieved he doesn't have to break up that fight. 

Ian is looking up at him with those wide expressive eyes and he tries to look away. He swears he tries, but Ian won't look away and he's drowning in those green orbs the way he does every fucking time they find each other. 

"I love you, Mickey Milkovich." Tears are welling up in Ian's eyes and Mickey's heart is beating out of his chest as though physically trying to get to Ian. "More than anything," The intensity has the hairs on Mickey's arms standing on end and goosebumps spreading all over his body. 

"-and i-if you'd let me, I-I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Mickey cuts Ian off. He's terrified, he's elated but terrified. Ian is doing exactly what Mickey needed him to do; he's making a promise. A promise they could be together, that they could be safe. They spent so many years in terror of what would happen if they were truly together and they needed more now. 

Before Ian got out of prison on parole leaving Mickey behind, they’d talked about their future together and found they wanted so much more than they had when they were kids. They had spent so long hiding from themselves, from each other, from their feelings, that Mickey wanted the world to know that Ian was his. 

Mickey had still been a boy when he had told himself that marriage was just a piece of paper to convince himself to go through with marrying Svetlana. But they weren't boys anymore, they were men and Mickey needed to know they wouldn't have to hide in fear anymore. And now, here Ian was showing him he was safe. 

"Jesus christ save the speech you fuckin' pussy. I'll marry you, of course I'll fucking marry you."

Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and hauled him up from the floor and Ian couldn't kiss him fast enough. Those big hands wrapping around Mickey's jaw and neck like they were meant to be there. They kissed, hard, eyes falling closed and both men letting out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. They were back in each other's arms where they belonged, as though the past few weeks hadn't happened. Mickey knew they had shit they needed to figure out but right now, this was what he needed. He needed Ian. 

"Let's get out of here," Mickey whispered when their lips finally parted. Ian nodded and the brunette helped him pick up his crutches and together they left the bar. Smiles stuck on their faces as the crowd parted easily for them while everyone stared, wondering what in the hell had just happened.

Mickey moved slowly with a hand on Ian's lower back supporting him as they walked half a block to a 24-hour-diner and slipped into a booth away from the other occupied tables. It didn't take much for him to grow concerned about Ian and the way the redhead was wincing with each step and it had his stomach in knots. 

They ordered coffee and banana pancakes, unable to take their eyes off each other and once the waitress walked away they reached for the other's hands across the table on instinct. 

"What made you change your mind?" Mickey asked softly, almost afraid of the answer but he kept his eyes firmly on Ian, needing to know, to understand what was going on in that beautifully messed up mind. Ian seemed surprised for a moment then he nodded as though understanding why Mickey had cut him off in the bar and not let him finish his speech.

"I-I keep telling you I don't know who I am half the time; back when I broke up with you when we were kids, again when I brought you the promise ring,” Ian swallowed thickly at the memories. “I realized it doesn't fucking matter if I know who I am because I know who you are." Ian's eyes were welling up but he continued. "You're the guy who's always been there for me, through all my crazy shit, through Terry and Sammi and not for one moment did you walk away from my shit and even when I pushed you away you kept coming back. I don't always know who I am or what I'm doing but I do know for sure that no matter what, you will always be there and I want to promise you the same. Even when I don't know who I am, I know I love you.” Ian swallows then continues, “I love you for every moment you've been by my side, I love you for every touch, for every word, for every kiss. I love you for every punch, for every cut, for every bruise, for every drop of blood I've ever spilled for you or because of you.” He squeezes Mickey’s hand. “I can’t always love myself but you love me so hard and spent so long making me realize I do deserve your love even after I tried to give up. I know you, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Mickey Milkovich." 

Ian leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Mickey's lips and he couldn't help the shiver that passed through him at finally finally hearing Ian say those things out loud. 

What Mickey felt now was akin to when they finally talked about Mickey coming out for Ian. He had risked his life, only for Ian to go off the deep end. And Mickey had been so hurt because he didn't understand until they were reunited on their drive to Mexico. Mickey had finally talked to Ian about how much he had been hurt by everything that happened when Ian was going through the worst of his manic-depressive phases. Of course, Mickey couldn't blame him entirely for his actions back then and they had long since found peace with it, but to finally truly understand was to close the door on that chapter of their lives and move onto the next. 

Mickey Milkovich wasn’t a man of many words; for the most part, his facial expressions seem to do most of his honest communication, however, this moment was one that he knew Ian deserved words. “I love you too Gallagher,” the brunette smiled, his eyebrows raising the way they do when he’s truly happy and he leaned across the table to steal a kiss from his fiancé. “No matter what stupid shit you get into I’ll be here getting your ass out of trouble.” Mickey chuckled. 

“I love you, Ian, shit, you’ve been under my skin since I was 17 and nothin’ is gonna change that. Fuck, if we can get through Terry tryin’ to kill us and your bipolar before we knew what it was, then we can get through any fuckin’ thing. I’m done lettin’ him control my life, my happiness, I’m done waiting for more bad shit to happen.” Mickey exhales. “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Ian, and I want a fuckin’ piece of paper, and I want to go down to the courthouse in tuxes like a couple of old queens to show everyone that nobody can fuck with what we got. We won Ian, we fuckin’ won.”

Mickey said all of this so fast Ian was frozen for a moment trying to process it all. Mickey wanted him, wanted to be with him. He couldn’t stop the huge smile on his face and the wetness prickling in his eyes. He tugged at the collar of Mickey’s shirt and crashed their lips together in a hot wet messy kiss, all teeth, and tongue but he didn’t care. In this moment Ian wanted nothing more or less than all of Mickey, needed to taste and smell and feel and be utterly consumed by the man he had loved for a decade. 

All the nervous energy seemed to leave Mickey when Ian kissed him. A feeling of content rolled in waves through Mickey’s body as they kissed and it made him breathless. He didn’t realize he had been on edge since the courthouse fiasco but now he felt like he was floating, just like when he saw Ian again in that cell after being apart for so long. Every time they were reunited it felt like coming home and this time it was for good.


End file.
